once upon a time, in downtown tokyo
by grizzlebear
Summary: SasuSaku: AU crack! - take a girl, who spends her day shouting from the top of the Tokyo Tower, and an empty subway carriage with a more-or-less average guy, and watch the events roll into perfection


Disclaimer: Disclaimed. I don't own Naruto, & i don't own Moon River.

once upon a time...

shot one / one shot

Challenge: Try finding the 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' clues (:

-&-

Once upon a time, in downtown Tokyo, there lived a beautiful princess who lived in a bland apartment across the street from a small bakery. She lived with her pet cat, named, infamously, 'Cat'. Ginger and dainty, Cat was the princess's closest and most intimate friend and would comfort the princess whenever she had a serious case of the blues.

However, what many fandoms do not know about the princess, is that she lives with a curse bared upon her life. A curse so wicked it prevents her from sipping cocktails at happy hour and dashing into Chanel to buy a quickie luxury leather quilted purse.

Yes… never mind the blues, this princess was in a debt turned inside-out.

However, her pink hair was still as natural as the Amazon and as styled as Tavi Gevinson in a mental asylum. Eccentric, yet warmly comforting, her coral hair and dizzying eyes were her best features, along with her LBD that she would casually wear into a convenience shop with not a care in the world that she looked like Queen Elizabeth I in a mediocre context.

"Let the world spin at the speed of light whilst I take a leisurely stroll through the local park and eat a mint choc-chip ice cream with extra chocolate!" was her carefree shake-off for any serious business in her life.

She was an unemployed princess, but witty enough to stay with one ridiculously rich guy for him to start buying her much-needed exquisite gifts, such as Tiffany necklaces and Givenchy dresses. Scrap one and pick another – a simple and productive method that cycled round the princess's life.

"I love my life!" she would scream at the top of her voice on one of the two observation decks on the Tokyo Tower. And then she would hurry her way to the Parisian café across the street and make her way towards a window seat, order a vanilla latté and count how many couples walk past. Fifteen, she counted one day, in a half hour span; and suddenly, she felt extremely lonely.

So, with her typical LBD and her hair pulled up into an intricate knot on her head, with a Tous necklace and a little black clutch, she ran in her American size 6 pumps to the subway, where she felt so much less lonely if she watched the busy days of other people, compared to her nonchalant lifestyle. And she would sit, rocking back and forth along the bumpy railroads, spacing towards fantasy enhanced ideologies, but always being brought back to the vehicle from the numerous stops.

People flowed in and people flowed out, in the ratio of 1:9, until there was no one left in the carriage except for the princess and a fellow standing (despite the majority of vacated seats) facing the doors, as if eager to depart. 2 minutes and 43 seconds more until the next stop, and counting.

"_Moon River, wider than a mile, I'm crossing you in style, someday..."_

She harmoniously sang below her breath. But the carriage was as deadly silent as empty space, and the gentleman with Nappa black hair and a threatening pair of Docs, concocted with all black apparel, a long leather jacket, a lip pierce and a leather guitar case, heard every note she sang.

He turned around to face her, his expression turning bitterly edgy.

"_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker, wherever you're going, I'm going your way..."_

She dared to sing again. His stony gaze was hardened as the pink-haired princess picked up her feet freely and walked to stand next to him.

"_Two drifters, off to see the world – there's such a lot of world to see."_

And the next stop came into sight, as her pumps determinedly tapped against the carriage flooring.

"_We're after the same rainbow's end, waiting 'round the bend, my huckleberry friend..."_

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 more seconds till they reached the subway station.

3, 2, 1, and the wheels screeched to a halt.

Smiling sweetly up at the gothic figure, she lifted her feet and planted a ghostly kiss on his shocked lips, the cold of his piercing shocking the princess slightly, before the doors opened, life resumed and she ran out the doors, up the station steps and out onto the busy downtown streets of Tokyo.

-&-

Do they meet again? _Of course, mister…_

7-8 months pass… Take Two

Another once upon a time, in downtown Tokyo, there lived a beautiful princess who lived in a bland apartment across the street from a small bakery. She lived with her pet cat, named, infamously, 'Cat'. Ginger and dainty, Cat was the princess's second closest and second most intimate friend and would comfort the princess whenever she had a serious case of the blues – in second position. Taking Cat's position, and also living abode her bland apartment, was her _petit ami _for a life shocking 6 months, who was just as in debt as she was… but we won't venture into financial figures, on with the show….

"I love my life!" they would scream at the top of their voices on one of the two observation decks on the Tokyo Tower. And then they would hurry their way to the Parisian café across the street and make their way towards a window seat, order 2 vanilla lattés and count how many couples walk past. Sixteen, they counted one day, in a half hour span: totally including their own couplish stardom.

And so the prince and the princess lived happily ever after, full stop.

"_Moon River, and me."_

* * *

A serious spur-of-the-moment one-shot, with breadcrumbs for SasuSaku. Sorry for the rough edges...


End file.
